Assurance to a Jealous Songstress
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Laslow and Azura spend their time together at Cyrkensia where the songstress does a performance. However, once they make their way back into their hotel room, Laslow notices that something is off about Azura's behavior. Post-Revelation. NSFW! You have been warned.


**Hey, everyone! Back at it with another 3k fic, and I'm happy to have finished it during the weekdays! To be honest, I do have a cover image for this, but it would against this site's policies so I'm only going to have that on my tumblr and AO3. Anyway, please enjoy reading this, and thank you so much for your support! ^_^**

* * *

Laslow and Azura had retreated back into their hotel room after a busy day that involved strolling around Cyrkensia along with Azura doing a performance for the Nohrian Royal Family and the rest of the audience.

However, before Laslow could congratulate Azura again on a breathtaking performance, she had beaten him by striking the conversation first.

"Laslow, can you sit on the bed, please?" Azura ordered as she pointed her finger at the bed that was behind her husband.

"Uh, what's this all about, love?" Laslow asked, quite puzzled by his wife's blatant statement even though her facial expression didn't appear to be annoyed or irritated.

Chuckling at his cluelessness, the songstress decided to take the initiative by gently pushing him until his rear landed on the cushy bed.

"You're not upset or anything, right? I don't know what I did to make you act this way but I'm sorry." Laslow apologize, flashing Azura one of his addictive smiles.

Touched that her husband genuinely cared for her concerns, Azura then proceeded to straddle his lap, her arms encircling his neck as she smiled lovingly at him, much to his bewilderment.

"Oh hush, love. You're right, you did upset me today," Azura admitted but before she could allow her husband to react, she pushed her groin onto his, causing him to moan in the process, "but there is a way to compensate for your misdeeds."

Regaining his senses afterwards, Laslow was confused by her words because he couldn't recall anything that would conjure up a reason to upset Azura. However, after some thinking, he had hypothesized the reason for his wife's puzzling behavior.

"Wait, is it because I was talking to those women during our strolls? It was just simple chit-chat. I left that kind of life, remember?" Laslow tried to reason as he placed his hands on the curves of Azura's hips.

Azura had remembered Laslow's oath that he would never be unfaithful to her after he proposed to her. But because of his life as a perpetual flirt, she had to admit that she had some doubts. However, after witnessing her husband converse with other women, she couldn't help but feel jealous.

"I'm quite aware of that, Laslow. But can you reassure me that your love for me is unconditional and undying. Surely, you're aware of the implications behind it." she offered, kissing on the cheek for good measure.

"You know, it's sometimes okay to be jealous. It's what makes us human, but I'll be delight to indulge you on how much I love you, Azura." the dancer commented as he placed his hand on Azura's cheek, caressing the skin gently.

Reveling in the feeling of Laslow's touch, Azura leaned a bit forward, her forehead meeting contact with his. She guided his hand that was on her cheek down to the center of her chest. The songstress could tell that her husband was starting to get flustered as a result but it was simply just the beginning of a passionate night for the two.

"Then show it to me, if you're able to." Azura whispered sensually, her eyes hazed with lust.

"Why, of course, love," Laslow replied as he made themselves a bit comfortable, his arms once again encircled around her waist, "I'd be a terrible husband if I'm not able to satisfying my lovely wife."

"You flatter too much, dear," she jested as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands then placed on his shoulder blades, "but I think we've spent a good amount of time talking. It's best if we press on to different matters, don't you say?"

Humorously enough, Azura had emphasized her point by pressing her groin onto his yet again, causing him to almost lose his hold on her.

"Ok, I get your point." Laslow conceded as he brought Azura's lips to his.

The two had their eyes closed as they delved in a heated kiss as their noses bumped in each other. Azura brought one of her hands to Laslow's hair, grabbing fistfuls of it as her heart raced with every second. Laslow's tongue tried to pry into Azura's mouth until she had granted him access. Their kisses became even more passionate as a result, along with Azura continuing to grind her groin on his. Laslow moaned inside Azura's mouth, becoming turned on to greater lengths as he let out a few small thrusts that caused his wife to squeal slightly.

After they had separated from the kiss, the both of them took a moment to compose themselves as it had left them breathless, literally. Azura felt that her mind was jumbled into places while Laslow assumed that he had disassociated himself from reality, but then again, the latter couldn't believe that he had married a woman such as her.

"T-that was quite an effect that you put on me." Azura commented as she took a few breaths.

"Same goes for you, love," Laslow complimented until an idea had popped up in his mind, a smirk forming on his face afterwards, "if I may ask. Is it possible for you to show me a private dance?"

Pausing for a moment, Azura proceeded to laugh at her husband's request, though it wasn't a way to ridicule him in the slightest. After all, she loved the man dearly, and so she'd be glad to give him a special dance that she would only do for him, and him alone.

"That is a hefty request, especially since you're supposed to be the one to reassure you love for me but," the songstress replied as she broke away from his lap, proceeding to slowly removing the lower portions of her outfit, "I accept it, nonetheless."

Laslow didn't speak a single word as he watched Azura remove her leggings, revealing her glistening pussy at him. His breath hitched even more as he saw his wife also remove the upper parts of her clothing until she was only left with just her signature headdress. He had to admit that he found it erotic to see Azura in only her headdress, though he couldn't help but feel awkward about his secret kink that his wife only knew about.

"I-I figured that you'd only want me to wear this and nothing else," Azura commented as she looked away, shyness enveloping her slightly, "hopefully you don't mind at all."

"D-don't fret about it," Laslow reassured happily, though he couldn't peer his eyes away from Azura's naked body, "you look stunningly beautiful, truly."

Feeling comforted by his words, Azura took a few tentative steps until she stood right in front of Laslow.

"However, in order to comply with your terms, it's logical that you'd be exposed, no?" Azura brought up.

"I completely understand the implications behind it. Let me get myself situated then." Laslow happily agreed as he rushed to take his clothes off.

After a bit, he was completely nude, as well. The songstress saw just how hard her husband's cock was, which didn't help her case at all. She felt that she was going to enjoy this more so than previously thought.

"Now then," she began as she stroked his dick for a bit, "you have a special dance waiting for you."

Azura proceeded to settle on Laslow's lap once again, her pussy coming into contact with his dick. She shuddered at the feeling, as though it sent sparks around her body. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she heard Laslow emit a few guttural groans as he grabbed her sides for support.

"Just s-sit back and enjoy the s-show." Azura informed as her voice was becoming inaudible, her hand sliding into the back of her husband's hair.

The dancer could note that the tip of his dick was tracing the folds of his wife's pussy, aching to be inside her. But he didn't mind having to endure some foreplay if it involved her. He jerked slightly as though he was fucking her, pre-cum now leaking from the tip of his cock. Although it was Azura who was doing most of the work, Laslow compensated by burying his face on her breasts, his tongue flicking on her nipples as she grinded him much more intensely than before.

"By t-the gods, I can't get e-enough of this, A-Azura." he uttered before planting kisses on her breasts.

Azura's slit continued to tease Laslow's cock as she felt a tad daring by pretending that it had entered her before retreating away, much to the dismay of her husband.

"Y-you buzzkill." Laslow chided as he retaliated by gently twisting her nipples with his fingers, causing her to squeal a bit before covering her mouth.

Laslow decided to match her pace by grinding his dick around his wife's pussy, marveling at how her hair waved back and forth along with hearing her moans. He ceased his teasing by roaming his hands around her body until they settled on her thighs. It took a good amount of willpower for Laslow to not cum so quickly, especially since the lap dance was just the appetizer before the main course. He leaned into her ear as she leaned her face into the crook of his neck.

"You k-now, I'm learning quite a-a lot from this d-dance of y-yours, love." the dancer whispered, causing his wife to grin without detection from him.

However, Laslow didn't expect for Azura to counter back by sucking into his neck roughly, though he couldn't help but be aroused by it. "E-easy there, Azura."

"I'm simply marking what's mine." Azura simply stated before peppering her husband's neck with love bites.

That sudden action only motivated Laslow to thrust his cock on Azura's pussy at a faster rate, feeling his release inching with every second. Gods damn her for being so voluptuous. Hers moans were heard around the room, as though he could hear a harmonic sound being emitted, which was music to his ears.

"I-I'm going to cum, but I'd rather it be inside your mouth." Laslow urged as he caught a glimpse of Azura getting on her knees in a heartbeat.

Azura engulfed Laslow's cock inside her mouth, her tongue tracing the features as she stroked him more than average. He struggled to form any words as the wet caverns of her mouth brought warmth to his dick, causing him to thrust slightly. One of his hands ventured to her blue hair, admiring the luscious locks as he made eye contact with her.

"S-sorry, love." Laslow said as he finally came inside Azura's mouth.

The songstress buried her mouth a bit more so that she could take in all of her husband's hot cum, reveling in the taste. She bobbed back and forth slightly in case she overlooked some of his sperm. After Azura retreated her mouth away from Laslow's dick, she saw his face contorted as though he was in pain but she knew that it was because of the pleasure that he had experienced from her lap dance and blowjob. The thought of it made her proud of her expertise.

"How was it, Laslow?" Azura asked, a devilish smirk forming on her face.

Laslow rubbed his eyes in order to regain his sight until he was able to stare at Azura down below. He smiled at her despite almost getting the wind knocked out of him.

"T-to be honest, i-it was better than w-what I could imagine from our previous t-times. Bravo, Azura." Laslow applauded to his wife, much to her flustering as a result.

"Thank you for your praise, love," she thanked before standing back up to her feet, pushing her husband down to his back on the bed with her in tow, "but the true fun is just getting started."

"Well then, I'm fully prepared." the dancer confirmed as his wife motioned herself to settle on his lap.

"Let us unite together as one, dear." the songstress decreed as she plunged her pussy into his hard cock.

Azura could feel Laslow's cock venturing deep within the hot caverns of her pussy, her inner walls coiling around it. As much she tried to hold her voice, she had caved in to letting out a squeal that her husband couldn't but find to be cute and lewd. Laslow marveled at the way Azura's hair was motioning as she fucked him, giving her some support by thrusting into her.

"F-fuck." Azura cursed out softly, her hands placed on her husband's chest.

"M-my love, that's quite unbefitting for a royal advisor to say," he warned playfully as he grasped his wife's breasts with his hands, kneading on them gently, "I can only imagine the uproar should others find out about your vulgar way of speech."

As a way to rebuttal his statement, the songstress used her fingers to lightly pinch on her husband's nipples, catching him off-guard as his hold on her breasts had faltered, his eyes shutting close for a moment.

"Now that's just rude, Laslow." she joked, continuing to ride her husband as she let go of his nipples.

"Easy for you to say but point taken, love." Laslow laughed sheepishly, his hands settling on her alluring thighs.

Gods, the way Azura's hair continued to move around had further enticed the dancer to speed up his pace. He surprised his wife by bringing her down to him, his arms encircling her back as her face was nestled into his neck. She decided to take the opportunity to plant more hard kisses around his neck as she gyrated her hips on his cock. The sudden action caused Laslow to scrunch his eyes and clutch his teeth as he couldn't handle not only making love to his wife but also her kisses.

"D-damn, I'm s-so close." Laslow uttered.

Not wanting for their fun to cease, Azura stopped humping her husband, though she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty as she saw his face looking rather disappointed due to her sudden action.

"Please don't worry, love," Azura assured as she smiled at her husband, winking at him for good measure, "we're not finished yet."

The songstress removed herself from Laslow's hold and from the bed, then she took a few steps back until she turned her back to him and got on all fours on the floor.

"Keep fucking me, Laslow." Azura pleaded vulgarly as she reached a hand down to her pussy, playing with the folds.

Laslow grew hard again by the way Azura's ass waved at him, as if it was desperate to get what it needed. And so, despite feeling his exhaustion kick in, he picked up enough strength to rise from the bed and to his destination. He proceeded to get on his knees as he began to position his dick near the entrance of her pussy.

"Of course, I cannot refuse my lovely wife." Laslow replied happily as he held a firm grip on his wife's ass cheeks before entering her once more.

Azura's eyes closed for a bit as her toes curled due to the sensation of her husband fucking her from behind. Though she would always prefer to make love to him while facing each other, she had to admit that it felt amazing being in the position that they were in.

The dancer's view was directed at his wife's ass, watching it jiggle as his cock entered in and out of her pussy. His groin felt hot and ached with immeasurable amounts of pleasure, as though he was about to cum anytime soon. The grip on her ass cheeks became tighter as he marveled on how his wife had such an amazing ass.

"L-Laslow." the songstress moaned as she turned her face around in order to see her husband's face along with the love marks that she left on his neck.

"Say my name more, Azura." the dancer insisted as he arched forward to his wife while one hand was gripped on her ass while the other grabbed her breasts.

"I love you, Laslow." Azura said in a complete sentence as she gazed at the love of her life with lustful eyes.

"I love you too, Azura." Laslow affirmed before capturing her lips with his.

The couple shared another kiss during their throes of passion, their tongues dancing together. Laslow's thrusts intensified as he felt the caverns of Azura's pussy wrap around his cock as though it wanted to squeeze him dry. The songstress placed a hand on his cheek as their noses bumped into each other in an intimate manner. It was as though they were soaring to new lengths, with only themselves to experience such a feat.

Once they had broken away from the kiss, Laslow knew that he was going to cum at any moment. Desperate, he returned his hands back to his wife's ass cheeks as he fucked her at a faster rate than normal. Azura stared at the ground as she tried to maintain her composure despite also feeling her orgasm becoming imminent.

"I-it's fine if you d-do it inside, Laslow." Azura assured right before gasping because Laslow managed to hit one of her weak spots.

"H-here goes." Laslow moaned as he leaned towards Azura's back, his head buried on her headdress.

His dick twitched inside his wife's pussy until he started to ejaculate inside her, his cum filling her to the brim. Laslow gave a few quick thrusts until his pace started to die down. Azura's orgasm then came as her essence mixed in with her husband's cum. She rolled her eyes while holding her breath in order to not let out a moan that would catch nearby listeners.

Afterwards, Laslow pulled his cock away from Azura's pussy, watching intently as their fluids dripped slowly from her slit. His legs were sore to the point of him sitting on his ass, catching his breath as he rubbed the temple of his forehead. The songstress's proceeded to roll down to her side afterwards, clutching to her stomach as her hair had splayed around the floor.

"T-that was incredible, Azura," he commented as he weakly crawled over to his wife's side, laying right next to her afterwards, "how are you feeling?"

Feeling her husband's arm draping around her brought a sense of relief and comfort to Azura, scooting closer to him in order to bask in his hold. However, a wave of guilt had crash onto the songstress as she recalled her behavior from earlier.

"Forgive me for acting arbitrary and capricious. My emotions got the best of me." she apologized as she buried her face on his chest, hiding it in shame.

"Ah, don't be, Azura," Laslow insisted as he grinned, his hand rubbing around her back gently, "though I'd have say, there's always other methods of me showing my love for you."

"Such as?" Azura mumbled, removing her face from his chest as she gazed at him with curious eyes.

"Well, like the time when you were overwhelmed with your royal duties, and we simply cuddled in our room afterwards. Or whenever I practice dancing with our children, my first thought immediately goes to you as a way to motivate me. It's the simplest gestures that has an effect on someone, is all." the dancer mentioned.

Touched by his words, Azura wrapped her arms around her husband's back, her hold being tightened. "Thank you so much, Laslow, truly."

"My pleasure," he laughed sheepishly as he rested his chin on top of her head, her headdress tickling him as a result," but we have to make sure that we clean up here before we leave."

"I suppose you are right. Gods help the unfortunate soul who has to clean up our mess." she agreed, shuddering at the hypothetical person who would be in that kind of predicament.

"The worst that could happen is us getting charged extra, and most likely getting odd and disappointing looks from them." the dancer assured.

"Then it's best if we do our part," Azura said as she sighed in content, their legs intertwining together, "but let's just stay like this for a bit."

"Couldn't agree anymore," Laslow chuckled, placing a kiss on top of her head, "but can I tell you something important?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"You have a cute butt." he answered.

That was enough for Azura to roll her eyes due to embarrassment, but it made her happy to hear it from her husband. "P-pervert."

The happy-go-lucky couple let sleep envelop their eyes, content that they were able to share yet another moment of hot intimacy, even if they had to defile a hotel room in the process. They still prayed that they'd be able to cleanse the room thoroughly, especially after their last experience.

However, a forlorn thought had crossed Inigo's mind. He realized that he only has a few days until he would have to mark his journey back to Ylisse with Severa and Owain. He couldn't help but feel foolish for almost overlooking on the matter and ashamed at the thought of having to leave his wife and children behind. Inigo's hold on Azura grew tighter as he held his tears in place with all of his might, praying that he would have the strength needed for that day.


End file.
